Eu Sei Algo Que Tu Não Sabes
by We Would Snog Snape
Summary: TRAD Victoire tem um segredo que só a sua irmãzinha mais nova conhece…


**Título: **Eu Sei Algo Que Tu Não Sabes

**Autora:** Catherine4

**Classificação: **PG

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. A fic e a personagem "Delphine" pertencem à Catherine4. A tradução pertence-nos a nós.

**Sumário: **Victoire tem um segredo que só a sua irmãzinha mais nova conhece…

**Extra: **fanfiction pós-_Deathly Hallows_.

**Agradecimentos: **obrigado à Catherine4 por concordar com a tradução da sua fic – poderão conferir a versão original na nossa lista de favoritos. Obrigado àquele que calhou abrir esta página! xD

**N/T: **Bill/Fleur e Teddy/Victoire 4ever and ever! E que ninguém duvide disso! xD

* * *

**EU SEI ALGO QUE TU NÃO SABES**

Delphine Weasley entrou aos saltos na cozinha e sentou-se à comprida mesa de madeira com um propósito. Encaixou o seu queixo em ambas as mãos e olhou para a mãe com um sorriso endiabrado, esperando pela sua reacção.

Fleur ajeitou o ramo de flores recentemente colhidas num vaso de vidro azul e virou-se de encontro aos grandes olhos azuis da filha que a observavam.

- Já não pareces assim tão doente – disse ela, espetando uma sobrancelha.

Delphine encolheu os ombros:

- Eu só não queria ir à estação com o papá e a Victoire. Queria ajudar-te a limpar a casa!

Fleur suspirou. A definição de Delphine para "limpar" era frequentemente muito diferente da das outras pessoas. E a julgar pela nódoa lamacenta na frente da sua t-shirt, aquela que vestira apenas há uma hora atrás, a casa ficaria bem mais limpa se ela tivesse saído.

- De qualquer maneira – continuou ela, encorajada pelo olhar suspeito da mãe. – eu tenho um segredo!

- O que é, querida? – perguntou Fleur preguiçosamente no seu sotaque ligeiro, que tinha perdido com o passar dos anos. Ela colocou o vaso no centro da mesa com uma chicotada de varinha.

- Algo que tu não sabes! – exclamou Delphine, num tom que era evidentemente Weasley.

- Tu tens passado demasiado tempo com o tio George – disse Fleur, soando um pouco exasperada, mas divertida ainda assim. Observou a filha de sete anos durante um momento, o seu cabelo bonito estava apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, mas algumas pontas selvagens haviam-se escapado do elástico. O sol que corria através da porta aberta brilhava na tonalidade avermelhada do mesmo. A pequena parecia tão contente consigo mesma que Fleur podia dizer que ela não fazia quaisquer tenções de guardar o tal segredo, fosse ele o que fosse.

- A Tori contou-me antes de sair – disse a criança, com um sorrisinho irónico a despontar no seu rosto. Era óbvio que revelar o segredo da irmã não a incomodava nem um bocadinho. Aproveitava qualquer oportunidade que tivesse para fazer traquinices, isso era garantido. Sim, definitivamente Weasley.

Delphine continuou:

- Está apaixonada por uma pessoa! – com um tom de voz brincalhão, ela sorriu para a mãe.

Fleur nada disse, tentando manter a sua postura calma, sem querer deixar que a filha se apercebesse que o seu plano funcionara.

- Bem, a Victoire tem 17 anos, já tem idade suficiente para ter um namorado se assim o quiser.

- Mas ele é velho! – anunciou Delphine, cruzando os velhos. – Ele já nem sequer anda na escola!

Fleur pestanejou. Delphine reparou que a mãe parecia exibir um choque educado. Estava a divertir-se imenso com isto, espalhar sarilhos era o que sabia fazer melhor.

- É esquisito! – continuou a pequena, com intenções de deixar Fleur o mais angustiada possível, sem revelar todos os detalhes que Victoire havia deixado escapar naquela manhã, enquanto arrumara freneticamente os seus pertences no malão.

«_Nem te atrevas a contar à mãe e ao pai!», _avisara-a a irmã, abanando com a sua cópia de "Poções Avançadas" de uma maneira que indicava que falava a sério. Mas agora ela estava no Expresso de Hogwarts, atravessando o país. Que mal é que ela lhe podia fazer?

Fleur suspirou quando os olhos da sua filha se fixaram no nada. Lá estava ela a sonhar acordada outra vez! A sua paciência havia melhorado quando se tornara mãe, tinha de ser. Mas se havia alguém que a testava mais que outra pessoa, era a sua filha mais nova. Victoire e Freddie nunca o tinham sequer tentado quando tinham a sua idade.

- Vais dizer-me quem é que ele é? – perguntou. – ou vais brincar lá para fora e deixar-me arrumar a cozinha?

Delphine pensou por um momento, avaliando seriamente os méritos de continuar com o tormento por mais um pouco, mas o tom na voz da mãe deixou bem claro que era hora de parar com os seus jogos.

- Tu conhece-lo – disse ela com confiança. – É o Teddy!

Fleur sorriu em resposta:

- O Teddy é um rapaz amoroso.

Riu-se quando as sobrancelhas de Delphine se enrugaram.

- Mas ele é velho! – repetiu a pequena. Era claro que este era o único facto que mais a incomodava. – Já trabalha e tudo!

Fleur guardou a sua varinha e caminhou até ao fim da mesa. Quando falou, Delphine virou-se na sua cadeira para a encarar.

- Ele tem 19 anos, não é assim tão velho.

Delphine suspirou:

- Mas a Tori tem apenas 17!

- Sabes, o teu pai é sete anos mais velho do que eu.

- A sério?! – os olhos de Delphine abriram-se ao máximo e Fleur teve de resistir para conseguir suprimir uma gargalhada. – Isso seria como o Freddie apaixonado pela Lily! E têm apenas… – ela contou pelos dedos, com uma expressão de pura concentração no rosto. – cinco anos entre os dois!

Fleur sorriu e aproximou-se da cadeira da filha:

- A idade não é importante. E o Freddie e a Lily são primos.

- Ainda acho isso esquisito – Delphine exagerou na sua palavra preferida do momento e fez uma careta. – Aposto que a Lily acha bonito!

Delphine empinou o nariz. Sempre uma maria-rapaz, ela achava que as ideias românticas da prima eram entediantes.

Saltou da cadeira e correu para a rua, sem dúvida desapontada por a sua revelação não ter causado mais problemas. Com a sua filha mais nova ausente, Fleur sentou-se à mesa e suspirou, pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Tinha de admitir, era um pouco preocupante. Mas apenas porque desejava que Victoire tivesse boas notas nos seus E.B.E.F. e a primogénita se distraía com facilidade. Tomou nota mentalmente para lhe enviar uma coruja de manhã que a relembrasse para estudar a sério. Nesse caso, tinha o problema do gozo que Victoire sofreria do irmão quando este viesse a descobrir.

* * *

A porta do quintal fez um clique ao abrir, no momento em que Fleur andava às voltas na cozinha, preparando o jantar e pondo a mesa. Nunca se havia imaginado a si própria como dona de casa, mas tinha mudado tanto depois de se casar com Bill. Contudo, tomar o apelido dele fora onde ela traçara a linha. Sacudiu o cabelo sobre o ombro e sorriu para o marido quando ele entrou na cozinha.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou ele, beijando-a na face.

Fleur colocou os braços em torno dos seus ombros, esperando ansiosamente pelo cumprimento.

- Correu tudo bem quando levaste os miúdos ao comboio?

Bill pendurou o manto no bengaleiro junto à porta e colocou a pasta no chão.

- Na verdade, o Freddie quase deixou a gata na plataforma, mas correu tudo bem. Por vezes pergunto-me se terá sido boa ideia dar-lhe um animal de estimação, acho que é muito provável que a perca até ao final da semana.

- Não te preocupes – sorriu Fleur. – Coloquei um feitiço na coleira dela. Ele não a vai perder.

Fleur deixou o assunto morrer ali. Conhecia o filho demasiado bem e pensara que era melhor tomar precauções. Mas não pensava que o marido pudesse aprovar a sua atitude, daí que não lhe tivesse fornecido mais informações. Em vez disso, mudou de assunto:

- Como foi o trabalho?

Bill espetou uma sobrancelha mas não quis fazer mais perguntas.

- Não houve nada de especial – disse. – Onde está a Delphi?

- Possivelmente a chatear as rãs do tanque! – Fleur fez uma pausa, um pouco apreensiva por dizer o que estava prestes a dizer. – Ouve lá, por acaso viste algo… pouco vulgar na estação?

Bill pareceu confuso:

- Como o quê?

- Como a Victoire… com alguém? – Fleur havia-se voltado e olhava agora para ele de uma maneira que o deixou preocupado.

- Não…

- É que… – ela continuou, fazendo o melhor para soar indiferente, em vão. – a Delphine disse algo acerca da Victoire. E do Teddy.

- O Teddy? – Bill ainda soava um pouco perdido, mas pouco depois a sua expressão mostrou que compreendera as suas palavras e os seus olhos abriram-se de maneira semelhante à que acontecera a Delphine há pouco. – O Teddy? O _Teddy Lupin_?

Fleur apenas acenou afirmativamente, observando a reacção do marido com certo receio. Ele sentou-se à mesa, ainda de olhos esbugalhados.

- Não achas que ele é um pouco… velho?

Um sorriso espalhou-se no rosto de Fleur. Delphine saía mesmo ao pai e ela assim lho disse.

- É só que… – mas ele não consigo pensar em mais nada para dizer.

Suspirou, aceitando com gratidão a chávena de chá que Fleur colocara à sua frente.

- Tu surpreendes-me! – disse ela ao fim de um bocado. – Toda a gente iria pensar que seria eu quem colocaria problemas.

Ela sentou-se à longa mesa de pinho, na mesma cadeira que ocupara quando conversara com Delphine naquela manhã:

- Eu não me preocupo! – continuou ela. – É o Teddy. Nós conhecemo-lo.

- Eu sei – concordou Bill. – É só que… a Victoire é a minha pequena, não é?

- Ela termina Hogwarts este ano, já não é assim tão pequena!

- Eu sou! – Delphine surgiu atrás dos pais, tão silenciosamente que eles nem haviam reparado na sua presença, e Bill deu um pequeno salto, entornando o chá na mesa. Ele sentou-a ao seu colo.

- Também achas que a Victoire a namoriscar o Teddy é esquisito?

Bill pestanejou e depois olhou para Fleur, algo surpreendido por ouvir a palavra "namoriscar" vinda da boca da sua menina.

- George – murmurou Fleur, enquanto Delphine continuava com o seu paleio:

- Aposto que eles enviam corujas um ao outro pelo menos duas vezes por dia! E o Freddie não se vai calar com isso, aposto que ela vai acabar por lhe lançar um feitiço silenciador ou algo parecido. Mal posso esperar por contar ao Albus…

Ela andou às voltas, quase atirando a chávena de chá de Bill ao chão no processo. Ansiosa, ela perguntou:

- Pai, emprestas-me o Godric?

Bill sorriu. Fora o filho que dera o nome à coruja, tão encantado como ele estivera um dia com tudo o que dizia respeito a Hogwarts.

- Claro, mas não lhe dês tanto peso agora. Lembras-te daquela vez que a Tori o teve de pescar do lago? E talvez lhe devesse dar alguns biscoitos de coruja para o adocicares, ele ainda suspeita um pouco do teu correio.

Delphine acenou em concordância e saiu apressadamente da divisão, deixando Bill inseguro sobre se as suas palavras teriam tido algum efeito na pequena. Ele virou-se para a esposa, parecendo exausto:

- Tu não tens mesmo qualquer problema? – perguntou.

Fleur abanou a cabeça.

- A idade não importa. Ela já é maior. O meu pai não estava muito certo quando eu lhe contei que me queria casar contigo.

Bill levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca me contaste tal coisa! – Fleur aproximou-se dele para as suas faces estarem muito perto uma da outra. – Que farias tu se ele te proibisse de casar comigo?

Ela sorriu, com um brilho no olhar:

- Tê-lo-ia ignorado.

Bill beijou-a:

- Fico contente por sabê-lo.

Fleur devolveu-lhe o beijo, abraçando o seu pescoço.

- Eu não ouvi os meus pais naquela altura, a Victoire não te vai ouvir se tu lhe disseres que ela não pode ver o Teddy – ela fez uma pausa, afastando-se um pouco dele. – O que tu não vais fazer, pois não?

Bill pareceu preocupado por um minuto, mas depois os seus ombros relaxaram e ele encostou-se na sua cadeira:

- Não, não vou. Mas penso que vou dar ao Teddy "O Discurso".

- Sê simpático! – pediu Fleur, regressando aos beijos.

Bill acenou afirmativamente:

- Eu sou sempre simpático!

**FIM**


End file.
